Un día con Mycroft
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Mycroft, ese personaje envuelto en misterio, se decide a hablarte y revelarte lo que es un día sencillo en su vida.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la presente obra pertenecen a sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Mycroft Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

¿Así que quieres saber cómo es mi vida?

Bueno… lo primero que debo preguntarte es por qué. ¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene ese tipo de interés? Oh… ya entiendo. La fiebre de admiración que asola Londres gracias a mi hermano te ha hecho querer ir un poco más allá. No quisiera romper tus sueños en pedacitos que se deshagan en el viento del olvido, pero lo cierto es que soy un simple funcionario con un puesto menor en el Gobierno.

O eso quiero que pienses tú.

Y te lo vas a creer. Así como insistes en creer cualquier cosa que rodee a mi hermanito, por estúpida que sea. Bueno… puedo comprender esa extraña admiración que le profesas, no sólo tú, sino el resto de los que son como tú. Pero no quisiera verme envuelto en esa vorágine de histeria. Mi trabajo es ser discreto.

No me mires así. Créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor. Dudo que tus nervios aguantasen un día de trabajo conmigo, aunque fuera relajado, aunque… teniendo en cuenta que llevas intentando averiguar algo sobre mí cerca de un mes, y que a pesar de que lo único que te falta es meterte en mi cama, sigues sin saber absolutamente nada sobre mí… es posible que te hayas ganado con creces el acceso a esa información.

Me consta que mi hermano me describe como alguien _"__superior a mí en observación y deducción. Si el arte del detective comenzara y terminara en el razonamiento desde una butaca, mi hermano sería el mayor criminólogo que jamás haya existido. Pero no tiene ambición ni energía. Ni siquiera se desvía de su camino para verificar sus soluciones, y preferiría que se le considerase equivocado antes que tomarse la molestia de probar que estaba en lo cierto. Repetidas veces le he presentado un problema y he recibido una explicación que después ha demostrado ser la correcta. Y sin embargo, es totalmente incapaz de elaborar los puntos prácticos que deben dilucidarse antes de poder presentar un caso ante un juez o un jurado"__._

Sin embargo, debo decir también que él no tiene la menor idea de lo que yo hago en realidad. Por supuesto, no tengo ningún interés en participar de forma activa en casos que él es perfectamente capaz de resolver. Son cosas que me aburren, que a mí me parecen sólo un juego, y como tal, dejo que sea él quien lo resuelva. Como él mismo dice, mi manera de actuar acaba siendo la correcta, y es mucho más certera que la suya, ya que no preciso de experimentos como él. Para que me entiendas: mi hermano me parece lento a nivel mental. Pero al menos tiene la valentía de reconocerlo, algo que no todos pueden afrontar.

Pero… basta de distracciones.

Me levanto a las 06.00 AM todos los días. Después de ducharme y vestirme, me tomo un café, un zumo de naranja y una tostada con aceite mientras leo el periódico. A las 06.45 abandono mi hogar y me dirijo en un coche oficial al Ministerio. A las 07.30 entro por la puerta y a las 07.35 estoy en mi despacho. Me gusta llegar antes de tiempo para poder organizarme el día sin presiones, pero es el único rato que puedo tomarme con tranquilidad. Reviso mi correo y los archivos que tenga en el fichero, para poder pensar detenidamente cómo afrontar los distintos asuntos que requieren mi atención. Por ejemplo, hoy tengo que revisar unos presupuestos para validar la asignación de recursos en lo que a compra de armamento, munición y equipamiento se refiere, en base a las operaciones militares que estamos llevando a cabo en distintas zonas del mundo. Para que me entiendas: todo el equipo que utilizan nuestros soldados está justificado ante mí para que yo autorice la compra.

Además, tengo que reunirme con el mayor Sholto para determinar qué estrategia es la mejor en función de la zona donde estén destinados, para que él autorice el entrenamiento y así, podamos determinar el equipo a utilizar. Todo está relacionado y mayormente, articulado entre el mayor Sholto y yo. Muchas veces, podría decir que el gobierno se reduce tan sólo a nosotros dos. Otras, incluso me atrevería a decir que yo soy el gobierno.

Por ejemplo, de mí depende que tú tengas libertad para ir por Londres sin que nadie te interrogue, sin que tengas que justificar cada uno de tus pasos, de tus gastos, lo que ves, lo que comes… de mí depende que tú puedas trabajar en algo que puedas elegir libremente, dentro de lo que hay, por supuesto. De mí depende que tengas un techo, sanidad, seguridad… en definitiva, tu nivel de vida depende de mí, y es algo que también reviso a diario.

Aparte, tengo que revisar las últimas detenciones de Scotland Yard, por si han atrapado a alguien especialmente peligroso. No suele ser el caso; generalmente, es mi querido hermano Sherlock el que se ocupa de eso, con la ayuda de su gran amigo John Watson, pero… me consta que estás al corriente de sus hazañas.

A las 08.00, mi secretaria se incorpora al trabajo. Debo decir que es una gran ayuda; es mi mejor aliada, cómplice y, quizá, junto con mi hermano y mi madre, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No me cuestiona, no discute conmigo. Nuestra compenetración es total. Una mirada me basta para hacerle entender planes enteros. Por supuesto, intento mantenerla al margen, pero cuando la envío a hacer algo, estoy en constante contacto con ella a través del móvil para asegurarme de que todo va bien. Y jamás me ha fallado. Nuestras conversaciones no son nada especial, pero nos gusta tenerlas en clave. A ella le divierte y a mí me sirve para hablarle sin tapujos, sabiendo que sólo nosotros sabemos lo que realmente queremos decir.

La reunión con el mayor Sholto ha durado hasta las 11.00 de la mañana, aunque ha sido fructífera. Revisar los presupuestos y aprobarlos, uno por uno, me ocupa hasta las 13.00 PM. A veces, antes de ponerme con ellos, me escapo al 221 B de Baker Street para hacer una visita a Sherlock y John mientras desayunan. No me pilla de sorpresa, ni a ellos tampoco. Sé que su ritmo de vida es totalmente distinto debido a los casos en los que se ven envueltos, así que muchas veces, a las 12.00 me los encuentro desayunando; otras veces, Sherlock se dedica a aplastar las cuerdas de su violín produciendo un sonido estridente, sólo comparable con el maullido desesperado de un gato al pisarle el rabo mientras John intenta dormir en el sofá con la boca abierta y tapones en los oídos. Es obvio que lo que vivió en Afganistán le dejó muy tocado, así como la convivencia con mi hermano. A las 14.00, mi secretaria se marcha y yo abandono el Ministerio por mi cuenta. No volveré a verla hasta el día siguiente.

Después de comer, me cambio de ropa para hacer algo de ejercicio en mi casa y después, me dirijo al club Diógenes, donde intento relajarme leyendo un poco en compañía de un buen whisky. Pero a veces, John decide interrumpirme y se presenta allí sin aviso alguno para interrogarme sobre algo de lo que ya hemos hablado en el pasado y en lo que no he sido totalmente sincero con él. No es que tenga especial interés en fastidiarle; simplemente, intento ahorrarle quebraderos de cabeza. Y si no es John, es el inspector Greg Lestrade, cuando mi hermano no está disponible o no está de humor para ayudarle con algún caso especialmente complicado. Debo decir que el inspector me cae bien, a pesar de ser un hombre tan simple; es de admirar su lealtad y su arrojo para alguien tan noble, alguien que, como se suele decir, de puro bueno, es tonto. Tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con él en el pasado y me sorprendió gratamente, ya que el caso fue muy complicado y peligroso de resolver, pero se supo desenvolver. Un gran hombre, un buen policía y alguien a tener en cuenta a pesar de su simpleza.

Generalmente, no puedo relajarme demasiado. Muchas veces, tengo que salir para resolver algunos problemas causados por mi hermano en su resolución de los misterios que se le presentan, tales como: suplantación de identidad, generalmente, la mía. Allanamiento de morada. Robo de uniformes. Intrusión en campos militares. Saqueamiento y apropiación indebida de vísceras y partes de cadáveres… entre otros. Otras, tengo que ir a buscarle para que acuda a cierto punto donde se le necesita, y además, he de batallar con él y con el cliente en pos de una negociación fructífera para ambas partes. Por suerte, cuando alguien busca a mi hermano a través de mí, puedo permitirme ciertas confianzas y relajar un poco el ambiente con alguna broma que no logra disuadir las incisivas observaciones de mi hermano. Por desgracia, su Asperger le impide comportarse correctamente cuando es necesario.

Después de pasarme la tarde en el club Diógenes, me marcho a eso de las 18.00. No llegaré a mi casa hasta las 19.45, debido al tráfico, y entonces, para lo único para lo que me quedan fuerzas es para comer cualquier cosa y acostarme.

Sé que ha sido muy resumido, pero créeme… diez minutos en mi piel y querrías arrancártela del cuerpo. Por cierto, antes de que sigas con tu vida… debo decirte que estás bajo vigilancia por todo cuanto sabes ahora. No importa lo que hagas. No importa que vivas a oscuras, que no utilices teléfono móvil o un ordenador con webcam. No me es impedimento para saber lo que estás haciendo, y saber si en algún momento haces uso indebido de cuanto te he contado.

Que tengas un buen día. Con todos mis respetos.


End file.
